The Esther Letter's
by nostalchique
Summary: A collection of letters sent by Esther to Abel and Ion while they are searching for Cain. Warnings: OC tendencies AbelxEsther
1. Authors' Note

**Soapy and Kazul here.** This is our first co-op story, chapters 1 and 2 were made together by us but the final chapter will be all Soapy.

We just wanted to give you a little info about the writing style of this piece. It is more of a series of vignettes then an actual story. The character may act very oc at times and this is intended. The story gives very little detail on the scenery and what is going on outside of the characters own inner monologue along with a view instants where they talk with other characters.

The story is about the letters they send each other or don't send each other in Abel's case, and is not meant to be about anything other then Abel and Esther's relationship and occasionally Ion's thoughts about the situation.

Once again if you do not like this type of story format please do not read this. And no reviews with comments like **"So-and-so would never act that way" or "So-and-so would probably have acted differently"**

_**The characters are very oc as I said before. This is intended it is not a mistake.**_

**"You should give more background and scenery! Where is this taking place?"**

**_You are not supposed to know ANY kind of scenery in the first to chapters because it is irrelevant. Scenery is not described until the last chapter._**

That's about it. So until our next co-op story: **Violet & Pink: The Untold Story**

**See ya!**


	2. The Esther Letter's

The Esther Letter's

The Queen of Albion stood in the silence of her chambers in front of a large heavily decorated mirror. She gazed into the mirror with all her defiance and confidence but her reflection only stared back, unmoving. Slowly she let the look fall to a frown.

"I'll never look commanding…I always come off looking like a delinquent!" Queen Esther sighed in exasperation and smiled to herself.

_At least that's what he would think…_

"Your majesty? The council has assembled…please begin to make way to the royal hall." A servant said through the crack of her bedroom door.

"I'll be right there." Esther said as "royally" as possible before hastily running her fingers down her crimson locks then fluffing out her dress before leaving for the council.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther had already stripped out of her dress and now was wearing her night robe. It was made of a soft silky blue material and she loved the way it felt on her skin. A pen was perched between her lips as she gazed expressionlessly at the wall in front of her desk. A few documents with royal seals on them were scattered on the desk and some that had not yet been stamped. But Esther's mind was not on her duties, but on a certain silver-haired priest.

It had been months since his death, and resurrection. Esther had not seen him in the shape she knew since the day she watched Cain kill him. "Father…where could you have gone? Why didn't you even say goodbye?"

Esther felt her voice tremble as tears welled behind her blue eyes. Slowly she pulled out a sheet of paper from one of the drawers. She held her pen above its pure white surface and closed her eyes.

_I'll ask you why. I'll write you everyday until you return…even though I know you will never see this letter…I will write it all the same._

Esther opened her eyes and looked down at the freshly written words on the page. She exhaled heavily and then began to write again,

_Father, how are you doing? I hope you are not still injured from your "accident". I have heard rumors that Ion is with you? Is he doing well? Please tell him I say hello and send my love._

_- Esther_

It was short but the young girl felt as though a little weight had been lifted off her chest. The next day she wrote another letter…

_Father Nightroad-_

_Today there was another council meeting…sometimes I feel I'm not cut out being Queen of Albion. We are currently trying to improve relations with the Methusah and of course taking care of those who currently live in the ghettos. Someday I hope I will be able to rid the ghettos from the towns! But of course it will take time. Are you well? Don't push yourself to hard…I would like it if you came back in one piece._

Before Esther could even think of what she was writing it was too late,

_If you come back at all…_

_- Esther_

Tears stained the pages as Esther clutched her pen tightly, crying. Feeling like a child she through herself down on her desk and letter and sobbed until she could barely breathe,

"A-Abel…Abel…what d-did…I do wrong?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father Nightroad-_

_Sometimes I feel as though you are still dead. My mind knows you are not…by my heart says differently. I know that you want to stop Cain…I know that for whatever reason you are doing this that it is for the greater good of everyone…but I still want to see you! I want to say goodbye to you! I can't bare it…I hate you for this. I hate you. I HATE you. I HATE YOU!_

The ink trailed off from the page as Esther let her hand slide to her side. She was looking away from the words on the page. She didn't want to look at her own lies because even though her heart was confused she could not say the feelings she had were hate. She brushed the tears from her eyes and lifted her pen again.

_- Esther _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father Nightroad-_

_How is Ion? I haven't asked about him in awhile. I miss him more then I had thought possible…how does that make you feel? Do you care at all that I may have feelings for him? It would be beneficial to the union of the vampires and humans if I did marry him. Relations would begin to smooth out more. What do you think of that? Would you stop me? No…you would tell me it was a good idea and if I felt for him that I should go through with it…right? You're so damn predictable, maybe I'll get lucky and I won't even have to hear it from you._

_-Esther_

"Your majesty…announcing Lady Caterina to your chambers."

Esther stood from her desk pushing the letter back as the blonde woman clothed in her crimson robe walked in.

"Queen Esther. It's wonderful to see you again."

Esther nodded with a smile, "Please no formalities! You may call me Esther!"

Lady Caterina smiled but then her face became serious, "I came because I thought you would want to know…Abel and Ion have been sighted."

Esther felt her heart begin to speed up rapidly, "Where? When?"

Lady Caterina shook her head, "We are not sure. We just know that they were seen alive and well."

"How can you not be sure? Who saw them! Why not ask them!" Esther's voice broke with fury. Lady Caterina gave a stunned look, "It was a tip-off, Esther, a private spy…it might cost him his _life_ to give that kind of information."

Esther began to rub her head slowly. Caterina walked to her and gently touched her shoulder,

"I'm sorry…" slowly her eyes trained over to the letters on the red haired queen's desk, as soon as she saw the introduction "_Father Nightroad-"_ she exclaimed in shock, "Esther! Are you receiving letters from Abel?!"

"What-N-no!" Lady Caterina had swept up the letters and quickly leafed through them to see if there was one from Abel. Esther sat down in her chair with a mournful sigh, "I wrote them to him…but…there nothing."

Lady Caterina felt guilty as she set the letters back down, "I apologize." Esther gazed up at the older woman's face._ I'm not the only one suffering from Abel's absence._

"I feel as though I'm writing to a ghost…but it makes me feel better. Lady Caterina…I'm sorry to turn you out after you've only been here a short while but I'm feeling very tired."

Lady Caterina shook her head, "Of course…Esther…"

"Yes?"

"If you would like…I can have someone take these letters to the spy…so he is not discovered. Maybe he can get them to Abel?"

Esther scoffed and pushed her fingers through her crimson locks, "Why hope? He won't get them…and maybe it's better if he doesn't."

"But it will make _you_ feel better won't it? The hope will be good for you." Lady Caterina picked up the letters and began to put them into the envelopes resting on Esther's desk. "Do you mind?"

"No. There is no loss or gain in it so I might as well."

Esther stood and slowly walked out of the room, "I have nothing to lose…thank you for your visit, Lady Caterina." She curtsied and then she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father Nightroad-_

_Lady Caterina misses you. I just thought you would like to know. She says she can get these letters to you…but I know it's impossible._

_-Esther_

Esther handed the small envelope to a page boy. "Take this to the post room and put it in Box-7."

Lady Caterina had told her to put all the letters there. From there they would be sent to people who would then send it to _other_ people who would then send it to the "spy" who would supposedly give it to Abel. Esther felt her eyes begin to water again and she pulled out another sheet of paper,

_Abel-_

_I have decided to just write your name. It takes to long to write the other. Abel…I had a dream last night. In it…it was your funeral. Everyone was there…I stood up and started walking to your casket. The casket was open and I was moving forward and as I did the church and the people faded into black. When I finally came to the casket I didn't want to look in…I didn't want to see you dead. But the funny thing is when I look in the casket it is empty. Then I wake up. I've had this dream twice and every time I am thankful to God for awakening me._

_-Esther_

_Abel-_

_I don't know what to write today. But I guess it doesn't matter. The page boy will be here soon to take this letter to God knows where. I'm starting to think Lady Caterina is just trying to see if you will reply or not. The moment your back I know she will wish me a thousand miles away. She feels for you more then she knows she should…I think she is afraid I will take you away from her. Ha, how amusing? Neither one of us gets to compete against Cain right? You two are made for each other, really._

_-Esther_

Esther was ashamed of herself as she reread the letter. How could she mock his pain like that? She started to crumple the paper but she stopped…she reopened the letter and scrawled some last words before sealing it in an envelope and giving it to the page boy.

The words were simple, _I'm sorry…I didn't mean it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed and there was still no reply from Abel. Esther knew that he was not receiving them but she continued to write and slowly the letters became less bitter.

_Abel-_

_Today a class of elementary students from the nearby catholic school came by. They were on a tour of one of the art wings in the castle and I surprised them by showing up. Each other girl's curtsied so cute and the boys all bowed like gentlemen. Children are so sweet! Don't you think so? I enjoy having them around…they are fun to play with. But some of the boys were being very mean to one of the girls and I was sure to have them set straight! How are you and Ion? No serious injuries? Just please make sure not to try and get him to drink your "tea" Abel! It might kill him, ha._

_Love, Esther_

_To Abel_

_Have you traveled anywhere exotic yet? If you have sent me back a flower or something…I travel quite frequently but I never have time to sight see. But there is something strange I must tell you. Whenever I'm walking in crowds I always see you. Your eyes, your hair, even your glasses! But when ever I get a second glance it is someone else. I can't help but see you everywhere…maybe I'm going crazy. Ha_

_Love, Esther_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther sat back against the white bench. She had been writing out in the courtyard today enjoying the nice breeze that had flowed in. The Queen was resting her eyes when a page boy ran up to her with a package in his hand.

"My Queen, this package has been searched and deemed unhazardess. It is for you."

Esther gave the boy a dinar for his trouble and stood up. She no longer needed to be reminded of council meetings constantly. They were every two days at noon. She pushed the small package into her dress and made her way to the main hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther stepped out of the main hall when she noticed a familiar android a few steps away. She smiled brightly, "Father Tres!" Esther wrapped her arms around the tall android and as usual he stood as still as a mountain, "Queen Esther of Albion. My censors do not understand this action. Please recompute."

Esther gave him a funny look, _Are you serious?! He doesn't even know what a hug is??_

Tres ignored her expression and continued to look at her waiting for her to recompute.

"You never change do you?"

"Negative. I am a machine. I do not "change" except for frequent hard drive upgrades."

Esther took hold of his arm and began to lead him away from the crowd of council members to her private spot out by the white bench. "We have some catching up to do!" she said happily. "Are you-operating well these days?" Esther chose her words carefully so that the android would understand.

"Positive. I have been working at average to above average consistently for the past year. All other years' data is stored elsewhere to save memory. Do you wish to view that?"

"Eh? No no. Um…so…how are things around AX?"

"Normal. Nothing out of ordinary has occurred since the incident with Father Nightroad."

Esther flinched at the coldness of Tres's voice. He was a machine…it made since he did not miss Abel.

"Do you miss him?" Esther found herself asking.

"Negative. I am a machine. I can-"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm a machine yadda yadda. I can not process human emotions like "missing" someone yadda yadda. Right?"

"Positive…" Esther was surprised, Tres sounded unsure and for a moment he seemed to shift as though he was uncomfortable.

"…I detect foreign organic matter. What does Queen Esther of Albion posses that is of this origin?"

Esther gave a weak laugh, _Organic matter? That's an interesting way to avoid a conversation…but…that package._

Esther reached in her dress front and pulled out the small package.

"Has that been processed?"

"Yes…" Esther said as she began to open the small box.

Her azure eyes widened in confusion but then slowly morphed into a kind of horrified but wonderful sensation.

It was a flower. A flower she had never seen before and within the box a small note fell out. Tres leaned down to pick it up and then standing up he stated, "It is a European bellflower…those are not indigenous to this area in this current age. How did you acquire it?"

Esther was unable to answer. She gently touched the soft petals of the flower, consumed in her own thoughts.

"Queen Esther of Albion. Are you in pain?"

Esther jerked as though she had woken from a dream. There was wetness on her face and she quickly smiled at Tres and in a shaky voice she asked, "Could you do a writing comparison…compare that writing against Father Nightroad's."

"Positive. Beginning identification."

There was a low buzzing noise as Tre's eyes lit up. He stayed that way for a moment before coming back on, "Negative match. It is Ion Fortuna's handwriting." Tres handed her back the card and she noticed he look as disappointed as her.

"Ion…that's nice."

"Queen Esther of-"

"Please just, Esther." The red head didn't even look as him when she corrected his manner of addressing her.

"Esther, why would Ion send you this flower."

Esther looked up from the pretty purple and white flower and told Tres about he letters. "But…Abel isn't getting them. Ion is…I guess they parted ways."

"Possible…" Tres stated in a surprisingly thoughtful tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ion -_

_I got the flower. Thank you Ion. Yes I know it is you who are resaving these letters and not Abel. You probably got a good laugh out of them. If you want to know how I found out it was Father Tres. He was able to identify the handwriting. Ion, tell me truthfully. Did you send the flower because you felt bad for me, or you've parted ways with Abel. Or,_

Esther trembled as she breathed in. Calming herself she wrote the last words,

…_is he dead? Please tell me…I have to know._

_Love, Esther_

_Ion-_

_You have not responded to my last letter so I will ask again. Is Abel dead? If you don't reply…I will assume he is. So if he is dead do not reply. If he is not then send a letter, or a sign at least! Please Ion…I'm begging you with all my heart…you don't know how much he means to me._

_Love, Esther_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther was standing. The letter had come. She didn't trust herself to sit…she didn't trust herself to breathe. She opened the letter and devoured the words like a starving woman.

_Dearest Esther-_

_I can not begin to describe how angry he will be at me for replying to this. But I could never cause you pain. This is Ion and yes, Abel is alive and well._

Esther felt as though the largest weight had been lifted from her entire life. She sank down into the chair and wiped at her eyes. They were starting to sting and cause her vision to blur.

_As for how we have been, I can not in good faith complain. You sound as though you are doing well yourself. Oh! And do not worry! I have not read any of your letters that Abel hasn't shown me. But I am curious…when you first started writing him he would read the letters over and over again and sometimes he would become very melancholy. What did you say to him? I can not write any further as I only bought a small vial of ink. I will write again if fate allows it._

_Sincerely, Ion_

Esther smiled to herself and she began to laugh. It was quieted at first, a small giggle and then as tears poured down her cheeks the laugh became louder and filled with relief and happiness. When it was over she fell asleep in her chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she started to write the letter she scrawled the words 'For Ion' on the cover of the envelope so that Abel would know it was not for him.

_Dear, dear Ion-_

_I can't describe my happiness in words. You are alive…you are reading this letter this very moment. I wish I knew what you were doing, where you are. I am sorry to ask you this but I must…does Abel ever talk of coming back? Do either of you plan on coming back?_

_Love, Esther_

_Dearest Esther_

_I am so glad that you are happy. As to what we were doing when I read this letter we were merely sitting outside around the town. I'm sorry but I can not tell you where we are for obvious reasons. I think I might have upset Abel…when he saw my name on the letter and was very troubled. I think he is afraid you have given up on him since he did not reply. He does not know that I sent it for him, or that I am even writing you, so please don't talk about it in any letters you send him! As for when we will return…I do not know. We never really talk about it. I'm sorry if this troubles you._

_Sincerely, Ion_

A normal day. The page boy brought her the letter and she had another to send,

_Abel-_

_You never replied to me…but I do not care. I can't stop sending these letters…how can you be dead if you are in my heart? Yes…I said you were dead in my heart and only my mind knew you were alive, but it was a lie. My mind wishes to think you dead…but my heart can never surrender to that. I refuse to accept it. So I will keep writing to you and to Ion. I don't care if you never receive them or if you are truly dead and will never read them. I won't give up on you. Because…I love you. I love you, Abel. I love everything about you. I love the way you look at me when you are being silly or when you are being serious. I love the blue in your eyes and your smiles. I love how you were always there for me even when I never asked. And yes, I love even your mark. Your crusnik form…because it is a part of you and I love you. I love you. You can say I'm just a silly girl …you can say that I just miss you. I don't care…I will always love you. I will love you until the stars grow cold and the world comes to its final end. And when you come back I will tell you. I will say it again and again._

_I have a council meeting tomorrow morning…good night, Abel._

_With all my Heart,_

_**Esther**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Esther Letter's _**

_**End**_


	3. The Abel Letter's

The Abel Letter's

It had been a few days' since Esther's last letter and the silver haired priest was beginning to get agitated. Ion was use to this by now. When Abel didn't have any letters to keep him occupied he spent his time being moody and moping around the small Inn they were staying in. The spy that sent them in all the time, codenamed: Black Dahlia, brought the first one in little over three days ago.

Abel had tried to keep it a secret but Ion knew that secretly Abel wrote replies to Esther's letters. Replies that he would _never_ send. Her first letter had broken both of their hearts.

_I'll ask you why. I'll write you everyday until you return…even though I know you will never see this letter…I will write it all the same. Father, how are you doing? I hope you are not still injured from your "accident". I have heard rumors that Ion is with you? Is he doing well? Please tell him I say hello and send my love._

_- Esther_

There had been no anger no hate. She should have been much harder but all her letter showed was that she was bitter and that she wanted to see them.

"What should we do about this?" the blonde boy asked the older man.

"…Nothing."

"What? Shouldn't we at least tell her we are alright?!"

"No…it's better if she just moves on." Abel turned away and began to stalk out of the room, "...besides…the letters probably won't last long. I'll tell Black not to send them in anymore. It's best if we move on as well."

Ion was bitten with anger at Abel's indifference. How could he not care about Esther?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next letter was obviously stained with tears. Abel refused to read it so Ion opened it. The letter was addressed to Abel of course but Ion wanted to know what it said.

_Father Nightroad-_

_Today there was another council meeting…sometimes I feel I'm not cut out being Queen of Albion. We are currently trying to improve relations with the Methusah and of course taking care of those who currently live in the ghettos. Someday I hope I will be able to rid the ghettos from the towns! But of course it will take time. Are you well? Don't push yourself to hard…I would like it if you came back in one piece._

Ion frowned, _Esther is trying so hard and she is still worried about us._ His frown only deepened when he read her last words,

_If you come back at all…_

_- Esther_

The next letter that came Ion read through briefly before; with a heavy heart and eyes filled with tears, demanded Abel read it.

Abel did so with reluctance, it read,

_Father Nightroad-_

_Sometimes I feel as though you are still dead. My mind knows you are not…by my heart says differently. I know that you want to stop Cain…I know that for whatever reason you are doing this that it is for the greater good of everyone…but I still want to see you! I want to say goodbye to you! I can't bare it…I hate you for this. I hate you. I HATE you. I HATE YOU!_

_-Esther_

Ion watched Abel's expressions change from pained to a deep hurt; it was as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. "I suppose it's for the best." Abel said smiling weakly.

Ion did not feel the need to scold him. It obviously pained him enough. That was the last time Ion ever read letters that were directed to Abel.

Later that evening Abel sat on his bed and wrote a mock reply to Esther's letter.

_Esther-_

_I believe you think to highly of me. I only wish to kill Cain so I can rid myself of my past demons. As for the hate you describe…I am truly sorry that I have destroyed our relationship…and since I never said "good bye" I will say it now_

Abel went to write the words but he could not bring himself to do it. He took in a deep breath. It was time to let Esther go…

_g-o-_

He wrote each letter slowly, taking in the meaning of the word to the fullest extent. When Abel goes to bed that night he has only written the two letters. He was not ready to say goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father Nightroad-_

_How is Ion? I haven't asked about him in awhile. I miss him more then I had thought possible…how does that make you feel? Do you care at all that I may have feelings for him? It would be beneficial to the union of the vampires and humans if I did marry him. Relations would begin to smooth out more. What do you think of that? Would you stop me? No…you would tell me it was a good idea and if I felt for him that I should go through with it…right? You're so damn predictable, maybe I'll get lucky and I won't even have to hear it from you._

_-Esther_

_Miss Esther-_

_\Since it is obvious you shall never read these letters I will tell you honestly. Yes it would be beneficial for foreign policy, and if you were sincere in your feelings for him I would have no objection, but as to how I would feel about it…I would not like it. I would care very much if you had feelings for Ion…I would believe it to be wonderful you have found someone other then myself to target your affections upon. But this is not the answer you want. You want to know if I would be jealous or hurt and I answer truthfully when I say I would. I would most definitely would._

_Yours Truly, Abel_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Father Nightroad-_

_Lady Caterina misses you. I just thought you would like to know. She says she can get these letters to you…but I know it's impossible._

_-Esther_

_Miss Esther-_

_Nothing is impossible_

_Yours Truly, Abel_

_Abel-_

_I have decided to just write your name. It takes to long to write the other. Abel…I had a dream last night. In it…it was your funeral. Everyone was there…I stood up and started walking to your casket. The casket was open and I was moving forward and as I did the church and the people faded into black. When I finally came to the casket I didn't want to look in…I didn't want to see you dead. But the funny thing is when I look in the casket it is empty. Then I wake up. I've had this dream twice and every time I am thankful to God for awakening me._

_-Esther_

_Miss Esther,_

_There are no words that I can write that will fill this void I have left in you. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. It was never my intention._

_Yours Truly, Abel_

_Abel-_

_I don't know what to write today. But I guess it doesn't matter. The page boy will be here soon to take this letter to God knows where. I'm starting to think Lady Caterina is just trying to see if you will reply or not. The moment your back I know she will wish me a thousand miles away. She feels for you more then she knows she should…I think she is afraid I will take you away from her. Ha, how amusing? Neither one of us gets to compete against Cain right? You two are made for each other, really._

_-Esther_

_I'm sorry…I didn't mean it._

_Esther-_

_I'm sorry…what else can I say? I'm sorry Esther…so sorry. I wish things had happened differently. What I wouldn't give to be with you right now, to see your smile. I want revenge on him for killing a precious person. I want it so badly that sometimes I think I would want to repeat the killing of Cain over and over again. So that he may suffer as I have. But right now…I would give up my revenge just to live on with you._

_Yours, Abel_

_Abel-_

_Today a class of elementary students from the nearby catholic school came by. They were on a tour of one of the art wings in the castle and I surprised them by showing up. Each other girl's curtsied so cute and the boys all bowed like gentlemen. Children are so sweet! Don't you think so? I enjoy having them around…they are fun to play with. But some of the boys were being very mean to one of the girls and I was sure to have them set straight! How are you and Ion? No serious injuries? Just please make sure not to try and get him to drink your "tea" Abel! It might kill him, ha._

_Love, Esther_

_Esther-_

_Too late! I already tricked Ion into drinking it. He actually liked it very much…maybe it's a vampire thing? Children are very fun aren't they? They seem to have liked you…most kids around me tend to treat me like I'm the child! I guess I'm not very dependable. And boys can be very cruel at such a young age…their innocence makes them so indifferent._

_Yours, Abel_

_To Abel_

_Have you traveled anywhere exotic yet? If you have sent me back a flower or something…I travel quite frequently but I never have time to sight see. But there is something strange I must tell you. Whenever I'm walking in crowds I always see you. Your eyes, your hair, even your glasses! But when ever I get a second glance it is someone else. I can't help but see you everywhere…maybe I'm going crazy. Ha_

_Love, Esther_

_Esther-_

_There is a flower here…a purple and white bellflower. I will send it to you…but since it is very easy to use an Android like Tres to match handwriting, Ion will be writing on the card. I'm sorry…but I must keep you in the dark. I will see you again soon Esther…I promise…before it's over with Cain I will see you again. I promise_

_Yours Forever, Abel_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel was feeling rather bitter towards Ion today. Esther had sent him a personal letter twice now. "She wants to know if you are alive. She's begging me to tell her…Abel please…let's ju-"

"No. She can't know…knowing her…she'll try to find us."

Ion couldn't take it anymore he built up the anger in his chest and yelled at Abel, "You're so damn selfish! I don't see what's wrong with telling her at al-"

"It's to keep her SAFE!" Abel yelled rising up to his full height, "You will NOT reply to her."

Ion, infuriated, stomped like a child to the room they were sharing and slammed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther had not sent him a letter in awhile. The previous ones had been directed straight to Ion. _What if she really does have feeling for him?_

Ion was back in the room reading the letter Esther had sent,

_Ion -_

_I got the flower. Thank you Ion. Yes I know it is you who are resaving these letters and not Abel. You probably got a good laugh out of them. If you want to know how I found out it was Father Tres. He was able to identify the handwriting. Ion, tell me truthfully. Did you send the flower because you felt bad for me, or you've parted ways with Abel? Or,_

Their was an ink blotch where she had paused hovering her pen,

…_is he dead? Please tell me…I have to know._

_Love, Esther_

Ion folded the letter and pushed it under his belt. Abel insisted on moving onward. There was a rumor of a golden haired monster in the north. They would leave today.

_Esther…how will we ever hear from you again?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ion-_

_You have not responded to my last letter so I will ask again. Is Abel dead? If you don't reply…I will assume he is. So if he is dead do not reply. If he is not then send a letter, or a sign at least! Please Ion…I'm begging you with all my heart…you don't know how much he means to me._

_Love, Esther_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ion and Abel were taking a short rest. They had been walking for almost four days now, Abel had strength to spar but the blonde boy felt his body beginning to weaken. The tall silver man had gone forward to look around the area but Ion knew he just wanted to be alone. When he was sure Abel was gone he pulled out the last sheet of paper had had with him and his pen and began to write,

_Dearest Esther-_

_I can not begin to describe how angry he will be at me for replying to this. But I could never cause you pain. This is Ion and yes, Abel is alive and well. As for how we have been, I can not in good faith complain. You sound as though you are doing well yourself. Oh! And do not worry! I have not read any of your letters that Abel hasn't shown me. But I am curious…when you first started writing him he would read the letters over and over again and sometimes he would become very melancholy. What did you say to him? I can not write any further as I only brought a small vial of ink. I will write again if fate allows it._

_Sincerely, Ion_

"There is a town over there! Let's stop so you can regain your strength."

Ion jumped and quickly stuffed the letter back into his pack. "O-okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ion had been off by himself buying more ink and paper when a strange man approached him. The man was very familiar, "Black!" Ion yelled surprised.

"Shh! Keep it down!" The spy hushed the boy, "Seems I've been reassigned. Since I'm the only one who knows where you brats are I gotta keep en eye on you! Just my luck. Really I'm just here to pass along your damn mail!"

The older man grumbled under his breath. Ion smiled completely indifferent to the man, "Could you send this!?"

Ion held out the letter, barley containing his excitement.

"Were you listening at all!!?? Eh, whatever…fine I'll take your damn letter to your damn girlfriend!"

And Black disappeared into the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A reply came the next day. Abel was very happy until he saw who it was addressed to, "It is for you Ion…again." Abel couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. Ion gave the older man a concerned look, "Maybe if you write her back, she-"

"We've already been through this! I will not write her back."

_Dear, dear Ion-_

_I can't describe my happiness in words. You are alive…you are reading this letter this very moment. I wish I knew what you were doing, where you are. I am sorry to ask you this but I must…does Abel ever talk of coming back? Do either of you plan on coming back?_

_Love, Esther_

_Dearest Esther_

_I am so glad that you are happy. As to what we were doing when I read this letter we were merely sitting outside around the town. I'm sorry but I can not tell you where we are for obvious reasons. I think I might have upset Abel…when he saw my name on the letter and was very troubled. I think he is afraid you have given up on him since he did not reply. He does not know that I sent it for him, or that I am even writing you, so please don't talk about it in any letters you send him! As for when we will return…I do not know. We never really talk about it. I'm sorry if this troubles you._

_Sincerely, Ion_

Ion felt utterly miserable. _Esther wants to see Abel so badly. And Abel tries to hide it but he wants to see her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A letter came for Abel. Black was still in the past town but he sent birds with the letters. Abel had thought it funny that so much trouble was gone through to get Esther's letters to them. He slit the letter open and began to read,

_Abel-_

_You never replied to me…but I do not care. I can't stop sending these letters…how can you be dead if you are in my heart? Yes…I said you were dead in my heart and only my mind knew you were alive, but it was a lie. My mind wishes to think you dead…but my heart can never surrender to that. I refuse to accept it._

Abel was shocked; he couldn't believe that these words were coming from his Esther,

_So I will keep writing to you and to Ion. I don't care if you never receive them or if you are truly dead and will never read them. I won't give up on you. Because…I love you. I love you, Abel. I love everything about you. I love the way you look at me when you are being silly or when you are being serious. I love the blue in your eyes and your smiles. I love how you were always there for me even when I never asked. And yes, I love even your mark. Your crusnik form…because it is a part of you and I love you. I love you. You can say I'm just a silly girl …you can say that I just miss you. I don't care…I will always love you. I will love you until the stars grow cold and the world comes to its final end. And when you come back I will tell you. I will say it again and again._

Abel couldn't contain it anymore. He pressed his hand against his eyes, his glasses slipping off, feeling tears begin to fall. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for them to be in such a miserable position. He was torn in half, one part wanted to find Cain, to destroy him. But the other just wanted to go back to Albion, to hold this girl who loved him in his arms and never let her go.

He breathed in sharply, the air rattling in his chest and he read the last words,

_I have a council meeting tomorrow morning…good night, Abel._

_With all my Heart,_

_Esther_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My love,_

_I will be at the ruins of the lost castle near Albion. I know it is far away but please…meet me there. I love you, Esther. I pray that you will come._

_With all of my Heart,_

_**Abel**_

He gave the letter to Black and told Ion to wait there with the man until he returned. He told them he would not be long as he gazed back at the letter. It was the first and the last letter he would ever send her.

_**The Abel Letter's**_

_**End**_


	4. The Letter's End

_**The Letter's End**_

Esther had gone back to her room for the evening, her eyes heavy with sleep as she slid out of her dress and put on a sleeping gown.

She was about to crawl into her bed when a knock gave from the door. Yawning irritably Esther frowned her eyebrows furrowing, _What now…_

"Enter!" the red haired girl said mid-yawn.

A page boy stood at the door a letter in his hand, "Your Majesty. A letter for you…this is the first one sent back in quite awhile so I thought you would want it now."

Esther felt her heart skip a beat as the boy handed her the letter, "Thank you. You must be tired…you are dismissed for the evening. If anyone gives your trouble tell them I allowed it. Oh and here!"

She gave the boy a handful of dinar, "Mi-milady!" but before the boy could protest she had closed the door. She went back to her bed and sat upon it leaning against the bed frame. She breathed in deeply and let it go before she tore the letter open.

Her eyes devoured the words as she read,

_My love,_

Esther gasped as a faint redness came over her cheeks as she read the way he had addressed her.

_I will be at the ruins of the lost castle near Albion. I know it is far away but please…meet me there. I love you, Esther. I pray that you will come._

_With all of my Heart,_

_**Abel**_

Esther could not sleep now. She moved over to her dresser and pulled out cotton under dress and a plain soft brown dress. She dressed quickly and hastily began to look for her old commoner shoes. It was not late yet; the sun was just being to set. Esther smiled; she had plenty of time to get to the lost ruins of Albion before it got to dark.

But one thought kept giving her a faint since of dread, _Will you be there?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esther's body ached with wanting. She wanted to see him so badly it hurt. Trying to avoid question of where she was going she was going on horseback. It wasn't as far as Abel made it seem. She could already see the faint outline of the ruins as the sunset cast a ghostly shadow on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when she finally reached the ruins. The moon was bright and illuminated the high broken stone walls of the ruin. They said that this used to be a great castle before Armageddon, where a king and queen ruled the land. Now it was covered with a soft moss and vines overgrown from years of neglect.

Esther dismounted her horse not bothering to tie its reins so it would not run off. She stepped through an opening of the high walls. All that remained was a small courtyard with arches that closed off an outer hallway that formed a large circle. He grass had died away and surprisingly all that was left was a thick layer of soft green moss. Near the middle was an old large fountain. Esther went over to it and sat on its rim, there was still water in it. The stars shun against its clear surface and Esther lost herself to the beautiful ripples her touch made in the water.

Her azure eyes were hazed over with an eerie calmness. Esther knew now that it did not matter if he did not come tonight, because she would wait there forever. Her mind was wandering now, floating in the sky with the stars that mirrored in the fountain. Slowly an image of Abel came into the water. Esther smiled as she remembered his face and his looks. She touched the water where her mind had imagined his face and watched as the ripples blurred it. Esther watched expecting the image to disappear any moment now.

But it didn't.

The crimson haired girl froze; everything seemed to stop except the now furious beating of her heart. Tears burst from her eyes as she stood turning around and wrapped her arms fiercely around his waist.

"A-Abel…" she sobbed quietly as she pressed her face against his chest. She could feel his own heart beating just as wildly as her own. His arms were around her instantly. One secured around her waist going up her back and he gently placed his hand at on her neck gently rubbing his fingers against her hairline. He rested his chin on top of her head and quietly comforted her.

"Shh…I'm here. I'm here Esther."

"I thought…I thought I would never see you again!" Esther's muffled voice cried out.

Abel just smiled knowingly and gently kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top again. "I know…"

"Abel…" Esther tried to pull away but the silver haired man held tighter, "Just…just a few more seconds…please. Just a little while longer."

Esther nodded gently before leaning against him. She listened to the rapid beating of his heart, it was then she realized he had wanted to see her just as painfully and emotionally as she had.

Finally he let go and she pulled away a little to look up at him, "Abel…I-…"

Esther felt so foolish. She had written so easily how she wanted to see him but now that she had him she didn't know what to say. Except one thing,

Giving out a heavy sigh, Esther's body relaxed and she closed her eyes for a moment and smiled before opening them again, "I love you."

Abel felt himself melt. His shoulders laxed and he gave a shuddered breath, "Esther…I thought…" he smiled, "I've waited a lifetime to hear those words be spoken to me…Esther…I love you. But…I still have to."

Esther interrupted him, "I know. You have to…or he'll destroy everything. But for right now, just for this night. I want you to be all that matters to me…I want to be all that matters to you. Just for tonight…until you can come back and stay."

Abel looked down at her.

"Abel…I love you. I was foolish though to think I could keep you-"

Abel slowly slid off his glasses and let them fall to the ground as he silenced her with his lips. Esther's eyes were wide but slowly they softened and closed as she kissed back.

Abel slowly beckoned her to part her lips, she did so and he slowly began to explore her mouth as his hands wandered over her waist. Esther pressed against him harder as her own hands slid up his front, lingering on his abdomen.

Finally he pulled away but Esther whispered, "No…" and he kissed her again letting his mouth linger over hers. Esther pulled back this time and rested her head on his chest again. She felt dizzy and warm now. Her heart hammered in her chest as did Abel's.

Slowly she felt herself slip towards the ground to rest on the soft moss, Abel following. She lay down as Abel gently brushed his lips against her neck. "Abel…I love you."

Esther shivered as he found a sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"Say it again…" Abel murmured as he felt himself beginning to change into crusnik form.

"I lo-ve you."

Abel's fangs had manifested and he had allowed them to graze against her neck causing her to stammer in surprise. He pulled back so he could look at her. Esther looked back into his pure blue eyes as he hovered above her.

"Esther…we shouldn't…I shouldn't…"

Esther wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers. His hand slid down her waist and rested heavily on her thigh causing her dress to push up slightly.

"Abel…I know you said you would come back. But what if you die…you've waited for me and I've waited for you. I don't want to wait anymore…I want…I want you to _love_ me. I want a part of you…I want you to have a part of me. So if you do die, or I die before you return, I won't have died regretting never being able to be with you."

Abel listened to her his eyes hazed over with the truth of her words, "I don't want you to regret either…but you may one day regret _this_."

Esther smiled up at him through half closed lids, "Never." She breathed. And they both let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of soft moss against her skin. The burning sensations that had throbbed pleasantly within her. Softness and heat. Those were the things Esther remembered.

Her horse had been were she left it. Her lover kissed her hard pulled away then kissed her again long and slowly. He helped her unto her horse.

"Esther…I promise I will come back."

The wind slid through her crimson locks as she gazed at Abel with her brilliant blue eyes, "Make sure to write." And they shared a small laugh.

"I love you, Abel. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Esther turned and rode off. Abel watched her until she disappeared from sight. He turned the fire coming back in his eyes. His could not lose this battle. He moved forward.

_**The Letter's End**_


End file.
